Iron,Fire,and Water
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: A SkyWing born with fire scales, a SeaWing animus, and a friend from a new tribe called the IronWings And a army of rouge sadistic NightWings that they are destined to defeat, what could go wrong.
1. Fire Iron and Water

**one of metal** **Another of fire** **And one of water and power** **The world will turn to slaughter** **the three bound by fate  
metal will corrode fire will die  
And water will melt  
unless the four unite  
and face the rouges of the night**

 ****

It has been ten years since the jade mountain prophecy the kingdoms of phyraa are flourishing but rouge NightWings on a hidden island built there own kingdom lead by queen Bonebreaker who uses dragon bones as accessories a tyrant leading an army of rouge nightwings that had been causing lots of problems for the other tribes.

Silverscale a young dragon at the age of fifthteen apart of a newly discovered tribe of an island undiscovered until recently off the map a few miles off of the bay of a thousand scales.

This tribe is the IronWings covered in scales made of metal extremley resilient to fire and ice they can spit molten metal from pockets in there throats that can shoot this stuff at long distances although not very fast they make up for it with toughness **( A/N once again I have artwork that I will use for the cover image as a discription of these guys )** Iron wings aren't nesacarily always made of iron some can be covered in numerous metals, Silverscale however, has scales made up of a mixture of silver and steel giving him a grayish white look and has blue colored eyes, raised by his mother in the town of possibility he is a confident dragon who looks at the world differently than others.

Then there is Comet a skywing like peril born with fire scales she had been raised outside the kingdom with her father she helped her father with messaging being extremley fast and given fireproofed metal gauntlets for her talons to carry out messages, she feels insecure of her actions and doesn't like not being able to touch other dragons.

Then there is Starfish a seawing that grew up alone with something very important she's an animus Keeping this a secret she had enchanted a copper bracelet that was wrapped around her forearm so that only she can wear it and she can carry on enchantments through that without having to mess with her soul now she travels alone exploring phyraa with a always happy view of life and filled with curiosity.

It had been any normal day for these three dragons Silverscale had left possibility for a little adventure,Comet was delivering a message to a SandWing and Starfish was exploring.

Silverscale had wandered around for a while but had stumbled onto a surprising scene there was a seawing dodging left and right as dragonbite vipers tried to bite her.

He ran up as another tried to bite her lifting up his forearm blocking the bite as latched onto his metal scales " metal don't feel to good does it " said Silverscale to the dragonbite viper that was stuck on his arm as he lifted it up looking at it " oh my gosh are you okay " said the seawing " I'm a IronWing I don't even feel it " he said smiling at the seawing " well thank you I'd rather not die due to a snake today " she said " no problem " said Silverscale ripping the snake off of him sinking his claws into it killing it and throwing it down " I'm Starfish " she said " Silverscale but you can just call me Silver " he said then they both heard shouting looking in the direction there was a skywing fighting a NightWing.

" get away from me " yelled the Skywing as the nightwing took a swipe at her as she jumped back swatting with her tail burning the NightWings scales making them seem darker than they already were as the NightWing snarled in pain Silver taking action charged at the NightWing ramming him with his shoulder the NightWing stumbled back then unleashed fire at him silver raised his wing blocking it then spitting out a glob of molten metal at the NightWings melting his scales together killing him.

After that Silver ran up to the Skywing " you okay?" He asked her " im fine what about you your the one who got hit by fire " she said at this point Silver looked at his wing which was glowing from the metal that was heated by the fire blast then it slowly faded " yeah I'm fine I'm an IronWing so I didn't really feel it " he said to her she nodded slowly " I-I'm Comet " she said

" Silverscale but just call me a Silver" he said " I'm Starfish " said the SeaWing catching up to the others " how did you burn him with your tail " asked Silver " I'm a fire scale " said Comet " you mean like peril the SkyWing " asked Starfish " yeah " answered Comet

All of a sudden a series of wingbeats could be heard the three dragons turned to the sound seeing a group of five NightWings then one of them dropped a metal ball with a fuse that exploded around the dragons releasing a large cloud of gas putting them unconscious " grab them but be mindful of the Skywings scales, were taking them back to queen Bonebreaker " said one of them.

 **What do you guys think it will get more intense later on also just a heads up each chapter will be centered around of these three characters so you can see what each ones thoughts are that's all for now bye bye.**


	2. Fiery escape

" just break already " growled Silver trying to break down the door the cell he was locked in with the two other dragons. His yelling had woken up comet " calm down Silver this stuff doesn't break easily " she said keeping her distance from everyone since the NightWings took her gauntlets.

" you don't know how much I hate being in a cage " he growled " Silver just calm down " she said grabbing his shoulder then quickly removing it remembering she couldn't touch anybody right now

" sorrysorrysorry " she apologized backing up " its fine remember scales made of metal " he said as the metal on his shoulder glowed before fading " I'm not used to that being able to touch people without my fireproofed stuff " she said then unexpectedly Silver once again spat more molten metal the cage " you know your just making it stronger after the metal cools down right at this point Silver face palmed " I'm such an idiot " he said

Starfish had fallen asleep in the corner of the room while the other two where stuck trying break out

 _I would try and melt it but with all the metal Silver has poured onto it it won't likely work,_ she thought to her self

" shut up over there " said one of the guards " come over here and we'll see " growled Silver at this point Starfish woke up again " we still stuck in a cage " she asked " yep " growled Silver but then I noticed that Starfish was swirling her talons on the metal as Silver shakes the caged door then it exploded outward the blast knocking out the guards.

" what just happened " She asked Starfish " no time lets go " said Silver sprinting down the tunnel to a storage area were we found our belongings. " get your stuff together and let's go " said Silver as I put my belongings back on as Starfish clipped her copper bracelet back on

" hey the prisoners are escaping " came a voice Comet quickly knew what that meant and took her gauntlets back off _if I want to get outta her alive I need use what I was born with_ , she thought to her self turning around as a guard charged her she side stepped grabbing at his throat then smashing on the ground roaring at the other incoming guards as she took off catching back up to the others who had flown off " go go go " said Silver flying as fast as he could, the entrance to the cave was getting smaller they were closing the gate

Starfish made out before it closed Silver had hit by a spear it dented his scales not harming him but slinging him into the cave wall dazed and slow the gate was closing on him

" oh no you don't " said Comet grabbing him throwing him as hard as she could through the gate following him through before it closed shut as the three dragons layed on the ground outside breathing heavily " ow " was the only word that left Silver " I think I might actually be bleeding for the first time in a while " he said as crimson red gushed out from between multiple scales on his shoulder smearing his scales and staining then as he clutched his shoulders

" you okay " asked Comet standing up " I'll live " said Silver " my heart skipped a beat a couple times " said Starfish " where are we " said Comet looking around seeing nothing but grassy meadows " my guess is we are on island south of the rainforest that I've been to before " said Starfish as the others looked at her quizzically " I travel a lot " she said " how did you get that cage door open " asked Comet " I'll tell you guys later " she said " come on are best bet for survival is the rainforest " she said

" I'm with you there " said Silver following her " alright I'm coming " said Comet following them

" hey comet " said Silver " y-yes? " stuttered Comet " thanks for saving me back there " he said

" don't mention it " she said " hey look at that the rainforest isn't actually that far away just a few miles " said Starfish looking over the ocean that seperated the island a few miles away from the rainforest as the three crossed the body of water rather quickly touching back down on the other side walking through the rainforest Comet taking a moment ' _what's gonna happen now that we escaped and who were those dragons, I kinda like these two I hope we don't just split up ' she thought_ to herself


	3. Animus touched

Night had fall upon the three dragons as a fire was made ( thanks to comet ) as they all layed there.

" so Starfish care to explain what happened back there " asked Silver " alright alright, just don't freak out please " she said as Silver nodded " I'm an Animus " she said Silver layed three with wide eyes " well that was unexpected " he said " agreed " said Comet " you said you wouldn't freak out " said Starfish Silver twiddled his talons uncomfortably " I'm not freaking out, just never knew an animus before " he said " I'm with Silver on this one, it doesn't really change much

right?" Asked Comet " of course not " said Silver nodding " your really taking this well, thanks " said Starfish " don't mention it " said Silver laying his head down falling asleep

" I wonder what we got into " said Starfish " agreed, let's just hope we never see those dragons again " said Comet glancing to Silver " is he still bleeding " she asked " I hope not " said Starfish inspecting his shoulder to see that blood was still coming out of his shoulder still slower but it still kept coming " he's going cold, he lost a lot of blood, hand me my copper bracelet " she said as Comet did so quickly as to not damage it

Starfish pressed her talons against his shoulder then magically his wound closed as if it never happened.

" that should do it " she said " let's hope he didn't lose to much blood, he deserves to see the next sunrise " she said as he snored Comet then giggled at that along with Starfish

" he is funny " said Starfish " yeah he is " said Comet

Subconsciously Silver moved closer to Comet due to the heat radiating off of her " ummm, what should I do " she whispered to Starfish " I think you should just stay there help keep him warm " she said " oh o-ok then " she said laying down falling asleep

 **The next day**

Comet and Starfish woke up to see that Silver had rolled around and stretched out his wings over them protectively, Comet looked at Starfish with a unsure expression as Starfish just smiled back

" just accept it, he is likely protective, most IronWings are " she whispered leaning into Silver relishing in the body heat he produced.

A few hours later he finally woke up yawning and stretching he opened his eyes to see Comet and Starfish dear his wings looking at him he jolted up " oh sorry about that " he said scratching the back of his neck " oh it's fine your warm anyway " said Starfish " y-yeah " said Comet sheepishly

" well let's get back to it shall we " said Silver smiling


End file.
